


The Cold

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, M/M, Sunrise/Sunset, they're happy and safe and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: baz n simon being happy boyfriends at a park at sunset





	The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Carry On Countdown day 9! Going strong, y'all!

“I’m cold.” Baz said, stupidly in a t-shirt in the late March evening. His hands were freezing, his nose red, and they were sat on a park bench in the botanical gardens near their house. They’d decided to have a walk around after going to their favourite café nearby, but this hadn’t been factored into Baz’ outfit for the outing. He rubbed his arms, trying to warm the goosebumps from them.

“Here. Have my coat.” Simon tugged it off himself and draped it around Baz’ shoulders, who immediately sighed at the warmth. “I was too warm anyway.”

“ _ How?”  _ Baz said with a laugh. Simon draped an arm around his shoulders, holding him closer, and leant his head on his shoulder. Baz laid his head on top of Simon’s, now with their entire bodies aligned.

“You may as well just sit on my lap at this point!” joked Simon- well, not entirely joking. He would definitely like that a lot.

“Depends how long we stay here, I might.” Baz said, also not really joking. The breeze whirled through the pine trees behind them, and they held each other even closer somehow as its bracing cold hit them.

“Want to stay for the sunset then go home? It’s always nice here. And it’s a clear day.”

“You sap. But yeah, let’s. Then we can go home and get some blankets and watch the new  _ Doctor Who _ .”

“Sounds bloody good to me!” Simon said, kissing Baz on the cheek. Baz hummed contentedly, though he was still a bit cold.

“There’s nobody around, Simon,” ( _ because we’re the only ones stupid enough to be out in this cold,  _ Baz wanted to add) “You can kiss me on the lips.”

“Don’t mind if I doodle.” Simon said, trying and failing at an impression of Gina from Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He kissed him lightly on the lips, rough and scratchy from the cold and lack of lip balm. He smiled as Baz leant back in for a real kiss, slightly opening his mouth. Just then a leaf fell on Simon’s head, and he shook it off, screwing up his face. Baz pulled it out of the thatch of curls on his head when he failed, giggling at him.

A while later, the sun was sinking below the horizon. The sky was painted in all colours, red and orange and pink, and stars started to appear in the sky.

“Wish upon a star, Baz!”

“I wish it wasn’t so cold, and that you would resume kissing me.” Simon smiled, and enthusiastically obeyed.

(When they finally went home, Baz was freezing still, and when he woke up with a cold, he entirely blamed Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa i love my boys!   
> Here is my [Tumblr](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com)  
> Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow!


End file.
